A symmetric multiprocessing (SMP) architecture generally is a multiprocessor computer architecture where two or more identical processors can connect to a single shared main memory. In the case of multi-core processors, the SMP architecture can apply to the CPU cores.
In an SMP architecture, multiple networking CPUs or CPU cores can receive and transmit network traffic to and from network clients. Generally, network authentications involve two types of authentications, e.g., layer 2 (L2) authentications or layer 3 (L3) authentications. Specifically, layer 3 authentications are typically web-based authentications; and, layer 2 authentications are, for example, Media Access Control (MAC) authentication in compliance with IEEE 802.1x standard.
In a layer 2 authentication, when a station associates with an access point, a network controller device will be notified by the access point of the station association. Moreover, the network controller device can store information about the association, such as username and/or password, in a cache. Thus, there is no user intervention required for layer 2 authentications. When a user device associates with the network, the layer 2 authentication is performed seamlessly because of the mechanism built in the system as described above.
On the other hand, when a client connects to a network using layer 3 authentications, a captive portal web page is usually displayed on the client device prompting for user credentials. Sometimes, the system may be configured to use a multi-factor authentication scheme for enhanced security, e.g., by requiring both a RSA and a password authentication. Because the network system does not have a built-in mechanism to facilitate layer 3 authentication, user interventions are typically required in this type of network client authentication. As a result, each time when a client roams from one access point to another access point in the network, the client is prompted for authentication credentials by the captive portal. Thus, it is desirable to have a scheme that allows for seamless layer 3 authentications in this scenario.